Venus and Dagda's Fun with Mandrake
by Brainyxbat
Summary: Sequel to Mandrake and Dagda's Fun with Venus. After Mandrake and Dagda's little tickle attack on Venus, Venus gets revenge on Mandrake, who had started the attack, and she receives Dagda's assistance.


**Venus and Dagda's Fun with Mandrake **

Summary: After Mandrake and Dagda's little tickle attack on Venus, Venus gets revenge on Mandrake, who had started the attack, and she receives Dagda's assistance.

* * *

It was quite a warm day out when Mandrake, Venus, and Dagda were lounging in the living room together.

Venus was clad in a black sports bra that said "I'm a Cheerleader from Bow to Toe" in all capital letters. The words 'Cheerleader' and 'to' were silver, while the rest were bright green. She also wore black yoga shorts with a green waistband that said "Softball" in black capital letters, black barbells with green spike ends in her pointy ears, and a black bow headband in her black and green hair.

Mandrake was clad in a black tank top with dark grey camo shorts, while Dagda was in a blue and white t-shirt with blue and white plaid boxer shorts.

Out of nowhere, Mandrake started laughing, thinking about the events from the day before.

"What's so funny, Dad?" Dagda smirked.

"I was just thinking of yesterday," Mandrake chuckled.

"Ohhh yeah, I remember!" Dagda laughed. He and Mandrake had tickled the heck out of Venus after the young Boggan found out that she's very ticklish.

"Remember, Venus?" The Boggan leader smirked down at his girlfriend, as he dragged his index finger up from her hip to right under her ribs on her right, bare side. Venus squealed and flinched from the very ticklish feeling and shoved his hand away.

"Yehehes! How could I forget?" The pale girl giggled, crossing her arms. "It was _not_ cool."

"No, it was awesome," Dagda smirked as he dragged his finger up her left side like Mandrake did to her right.

"Aah!" Venus squealed as the ticklish feeling came in her left side, as she shoved his hand away and covered her sides with her arms. "Stop that!"

"Why? It's fun!" Mandrake taunted as he dragged his finger up her right side again after moving her right arm up.

"Because it tickles! Stop it! Hehehehe!" Venus giggled as Dagda moved her left arm up and dragged his finger up her left side again. "Stohohohop! Pleheheheahahase! Hahahahaha!" She begged, kicking her legs as the boys dragged their fingers back down to her waist. They then stopped and let go of her arms. "That was _not_ cool!" Venus said to Mandrake, who had started it, as she poked his ribs over his shirt.

"Hey!" The Boggan leader snickered as he pushed her hand away, "Don't do that!"

"Why not?" Venus smirked as she poked his ribs again in a different spot.

"Venus, stop that! That tickles!" Mandrake giggled as he covered his ribs with his arms.

"You're ticklish, Dad?" Dagda smiled.

"Yeah, he is. Remember when I tickled him while he was holding me hostage?" Venus smirked.

"Oh yeah!" Dagda laughed, "I remember now!" He then sneaked up from behind, and poked Mandrake in his sides, making him jump.

"Hey! Dagda!" He giggled, "Don't do that!" The young Boggan didn't listen as he started tickling his sides with all his fingers over his shirt. "Hehehehey!" Mandrake laughed as Dagda tickled his hips, two of his most ticklish spots, and Venus tickled his ribs. "St-stop that! Hahahahahaha!"

"Mmm, nah," Venus shrugged as she slipped her hands under his shirt, and tickled the sides of his ribs.

"Vehehehenuhuhuhus!" Mandrake laughed as his face started flushing a bit of red. The pale girl stopped after a few seconds. As Dagda pinned him on his back, Venus sat behind him, and tickled his ribs again, while Dagda sat on his legs and tickled his stomach, his most ticklish spot, under his shirt. "Dahahahahagdahahaha!" Mandrake laughed hard as tears came in his eyes, "St-stahahahahahap!" Venus moved next to him, and joined Dagda in tickling the poor Boggan leader's stomach. "Ihihihi'm seheheheherihihihiohouhuhus, yohohohuhuhu twohohoho! Stahahahahahap!" Mandrake yelled out as Venus slipped her hands under his shirt.

"Hey Dagda!" Venus piped up.

"Yeah?" The young Boggan replied.

"Let's take this in me and Mandrake's room," She suggested, smirking at the still laughing Mandrake.

"Okay!" Dagda smiled as he and Venus each took Mandrake's hand, dragged him into the room, and pinned him down on the bed face up. Venus crawled up and carefully sat on his arms, while Dagda sat on his legs. Then the two started attacking his stomach again.

"Gyaaahahahahaha!" Mandrake laughed as the tears in his eyes fell down his red cheeks, with his mouth wide open, baring his tongue and sharp teeth. "Stahahahahahap! Pleheheheahahahase!" He begged. While tickling, Venus let out a fake, dramatic gasp.

"Oh my God! The Great Mandrake said please!" She said, feigning shock.

"Whoa!" Dagda said just as dramatically, while still tickling his poor father.

"Yehehehes I sahahahahaid plehehehehahahahase! Juhuhuhust stahahahahahahap!" Mandrake yelled out. After a few seconds, the two decided to give him a break. Mandrake panted as he laid on the bed, with Venus and Dagda sitting on his limbs. He then smirked internally, getting a familiar idea. Something that happened to him the day before. He reached up with his lower arms, and lightly ran his index fingers up Venus' bare hips and sides.

"Eee! Hehehehehe!" She giggled and flinched at the unexpected ticklish sensation.

"What's wrong Venus? Is Dad tickling you?" Dagda asked.

"Yehehehes!" Venus laughed as Mandrake ran his fingers down to her waist. "Mahahahake hihihihim stohohohohop!" She begged as he used all his fingers on her ticklish hips. Dagda crawled over, and grabbed Mandrake's wrists, effectively stopping him.

"He's stopped," Dagda announced. Venus smirked evilly at Mandrake as she sat on his legs and took out a fluffy black feather. '_Should've seen that one coming,_' The Boggan leader thought. He had done the same thing to Venus the day before. The pale girl smiled evilly as she lifted his shirt up, and brushed the feathers on his ribs. Tears started forming in poor Mandrake's eyes from laughing so much from that move. After a few minutes, Venus stopped, and pulled his shirt down.

"Okay Dagda, I think he's had enough," She giggled.

"Yeah," Dagda shrugged as he untied Mandrake's wrists, and the Boggan leader sat up, wrapping his arms around himself and still snickering.

"You guys want to go swimming?" Venus suggested.

"Sure," Dagda shrugged.

"I'll just lay on a chair out there," Mandrake sat up, and followed his son and girlfriend out of the room.

A few minutes later, they came out of their rooms, ready to go. Venus had on a black and bright green fringe bikini and black flats with bright green bows. Mandrake was in a black wife beater tank, black, white, and grey swim trunks, and black flip-flops. Dagda was in a black tank, black and white checkerboard swim trunks, and grey brogue sneakers.

"C'mon, let's go!" Venus said excitedly as she ran outside, slipping her shoes off, and cannonballing in the pool, followed by Dagda. Mandrake, as he said earlier, laid on one of the lounge chairs, watching the two.

* * *

**(A/N: Sorry I took so long with this. Blame writer's block. XD Anyway, this is the sequel to Mandrake and Dagda's Fun with Venus. Mandrake, Dagda, and Epic don't belong to me, but Venus, this story, and Mandrake and Dagda's Fun with Venus do.) **


End file.
